


day 1: ugly sweaters

by peachpreach



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, christmas atmosphere, countdown to christmas, fluff & christmas stuff, warm & cozy & fuzzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpreach/pseuds/peachpreach
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Jeon Wonwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: 10 sketches of wonsol for christmas





	day 1: ugly sweaters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vivi0717](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivi0717/gifts).



wonwoo presses the yellow plastic form of gingerbread house to the fresh sugary pastry he has just made. the red checkered apron saves his huge dark-green sweater with burnt-brown deer and white snowflakes from powder and flour. wonwoo glances at the wall clock and notices the time before sending the tray to the oven. he stares affectionately at the results of his work and crosses fingers for cookies to be sweet and charming. he’d like to have them done nicely so that hansol would be proud of him.

  
after tidying everything up, wonwoo sighs tiredly, but satisfied. he checks the time once again and turns off the light in the kitchen. the whole house is covered with soft endless darkness of december eveining. wonwoo touches the wall as he goes to the bedroom.

  
the sight of hansol dancing around the room in an oversized candy-patterned mustard-yellow sweater makes him sprinkle in embarrassed, tender laughter. hansol notices him and stops his awkward senseless movements to invite wonwoo in a dance.

  
“how do you like my sweater?”

  
he murmurs when wonwoo accepts one of his headphones with soft cozy christmas jazz playing on.

  
“stunning. i thought you would buy something with aliens though.”

  
wonwoo puts the headphone in his ear and lets hansol hug him. his arms are heavy and warm and smell like festivity. like home.

  
“this one seems pretty good. look, there are small bees on the sleeves and chest.”

  
they stop for a moment to find the bees. then hansol gives wonwoo another bear-like hug. his lips open to the lyrics of the song they’re dancing to and wonwoo smiles. the desire to kiss his boy feels itchy in his stomach.

  
why not to, he thinks and kisses hansol on the lips, hands resting on hansol’s chest.

through the kiss they smell the cookies.

_somehow it feels like christmas already._


End file.
